Nite Tail
'General Information' *'Name:' Joseph Nite Tail *'Height:' 6'4" (193 cm) *'Weight:' 250 lbs (114 kg) *'Eyes:' Orange *'Hair:' Dark Brown *'Species:' Lycan *'Birthplace:' The Redlands, East Central Region of the Eternal Frontier *'Abilities:' Great physical strength, agility and high endurance to pain. May possess other attributes not freely disclosed as of yet. *'Weapons:' Swords, axes & maces *'Affiliation' :*The Redlands :*Red Wolves *'Rank:' Warlord *'Age:' 30s *'First Appearance:' Beyond Immortal Vol. 1 Episode 5 Part 1 Introduction Joseph Nite Tail is the Pack Chieftain of the Red Wolves. He is regarded as being one of the most powerful of the wolf pack leaders in the Eternal Frontier (perhaps only second to Abram Northman). First Appearance/War with the Northland and the Blackbane Clans Honor-bound to his pact with the Fox Lords of Foxheim (a domain further east on the Eternal Frontier Mainland), Nite Tail waged war against Father Wolf Makior of the Blackbane and his ally Abram the North Wolf. The battles were fierce and mostly fought between Abram's army and Nite-Tail's. A temporary treaty called for a cease-fire between the forces as the Lady Fox was reported missing from Foxheim. Abram offered to go find and rescue the beautiful Fox and restore her to Foxheim. Nite Tail held great suspicions it was only a ploy to distract him and his Lord Fox from concentrating on their defenses. Unknown to Nite Tail was the plans set in motion by a manipulative conjurer named Gogahma who had intended for the Wolf and Fox clans to destroy each other. Using a disguised army of demonic warriors, Gogahma at random times convinced both sides that the other was attacking them and breaking the peace treaty. These machinations successfully led to the war resuming, with Nite Tail in full command of all forces set against the Blackbane Woodlanders and the Northlanders. Course of the War between North and South East The war resumed and it was intended for Abram and Nite Tail to lead their respective armies in the final battle to come. In actuality, it was encouraged for Abram and Nite Tail meet alone and battle to determine the fate of their nations. While victory may have gone to Abram, the final battle would be decided against the third-party of Gogahma and his vast army of resurrected demon warriors. Thus, this led to Nite Tail's Red Wolves and the Fox army joining forces with their once-enemies. By the battle's end, despite challenging obstacles faced to subdue the enemy, Nite Tail and Abram Northman achieved victory and perhaps a newly found respect for the other as warriors and leaders of Wolves. Life As Battle Chieftain of the Red Wolves The laws and philosophy of the Red Wolf nation are built primarily on strength. Leaders are appointed accordingly by their strength to rule the rest of the clan. Nite Tail undoubtedly proved he had the power to master all other Red Wolves. Admittedly, tempermental himself, Nite Tail has shown his ability to govern his passions act as the leader his people need him to be. Joseph Nite Tail holds the rank of Chieftain which also translates to his more common reference as Battle Chieftain, commander of all Red Wolf war packs. His convictions are clear and seldom uncompromising, which aids in his decisive judgments passed upon any and all situations. In his court, his word is the highest authority and if challenged is met with harsh reprecussions, some more or less violent depending on the amount offense he takes. In war, Joseph holds a staff of three wolf warriors some say he might actually respect as sons to him. War Staff *'Tarraaf:' Leading War Pack Chieftain. His rank might be akin to being a Lieutenant in modern army terms. He is also the eldest of the three Red Wolf officers appointed by Nite Tail. *'Rowarg:' Second eldest Red Wolf officer. He is a secondary pack leader under Tarraaf, which may translate to having the rank of a Corporal. Although hot-tempered and brash at times, he still holds potential to become a great Pack Chieftain. *'Zoet:' The youngest of the three Red Wolf officers. He acts more like a brother to Rowarg and often reins in Rowarg's emotions to help guide him back to purpose and not passions. Zoet holds equal position as Rowarg and also has the makings of a fine Pack Chieftain one day. The War Against the Red Kingdom of Adamandria When the High King Adamir of Adamandria invaded the Eternal Frontier, the Black Circle founded by Makior, encouraged the best armies to lead the charge against the advancing Red Kingdom forces. Abram Northman and Joseph Nite Tail, possessing the finest armies of wolves assembled accepted the call. Abram and Joseph agreed to hold battle lines at two fronts. While Abram prepared in the North, Joseph took his Red Wolves southwest to make battle in the Valley of First Light, a historical holy ground marking the founding of the Eternal Frontier. Personal Life of the Red Wolf Battle Chieftain Joseph Nite Tail, away from the battlefield can be a lively wolf with a great heart for humor and merry-making. His roster of friends has expanded to include Lord Makior of the Blackbane and Lord North Wolf Abram, two of whom were once his foes in battle. His closest friend beside Abram would be the equally battle-hardened lycan war lord Blue Back. He came to support Nite Tail during the war with the Blackbane and Northlandian armies and has always been a good friend to Nite Tail in years past. It has not yet been noticeaby mentioned if Joseph Nite Tail ever had a family of his own. It could be speculated he may keep a harem of fresh Red Wolf maidens at home or takes stock in the gentler numbers from the Foxheim region. Still unconfirmed at best, however Joseph clearly holds much regard for his future pack leaders. Perhaps they are the sons Joseph Nite Tail desired to have at some point in his life. Trivia *The casting of Nite Tail was relatively simple. His attitude was somewhat patterned off of well-known World Wrestling Entertainment superstar Triple H (Paul Levesque), whose powerful physical presence, intimidating look and relentless determination to win at all cost, inspired B.I. author to pattern Joseph Nite Tail from him and thus bestow Triple H the honor of portraying him in live-action. Category:Alpha Category:Elder Category:Lycan Category:Pack Elder Category:Redlander‎ Category:Warlord Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Living characters